


Hail Mary

by Theneverendinghunger



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Michael Langdon - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, F/M, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Pegging, Spanking, blasphemous smut, destruction of religious texts, misuse of prayer, misuse of religious buildings, misuse of religious iconography, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneverendinghunger/pseuds/Theneverendinghunger
Summary: Father Langdon needs help completing his three Hail Marys to examine his conscience.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Hail Mary

The cathedral was vacant, an ominous darkness blanketing the halls and rooms apart from dim light that poured through the altar doors, the orange glow growing more vibrant by the minute. With a quick glance at your watch, you opened the heavy ornate altar doors to find dozens upon dozens of blazing candles decorating the altar and beyond, the man you were meeting for a midnight visit waiting patiently at the communion table.

To the average onlooker, he was simply laying himself bare at the feet of Christ, a priest offering his body, mind, and soul for judgement under the oppressive crucifix that bore into him, the bible opened underneath him, entranced in a cloud of whispered Hail Mary’s as he did penance for his soul. 

But he was no holy man. And while he was laying himself bare, it wasn’t for Christ.

His pale, naked skin glistened almost iridescently against the flickering candle light, the flames growing and abating with his breathing. A wicked smile gradually bloomed on your lips as you ambled down the center aisle, his breathing subtly quickening with each approaching step of your feet against the marbled floors, the dancing flames growing higher with the passing of each pew.

You noticed a slight shiver breaking over his skin as you climbed the couple of stairs to join him, his legs and cheeks clenching as you hummed your approval of the sight you were currently beholding.

A deviant, corrupt man of the cloth, a most unholy imposter, completely naked, bent over the communion table with his legs spread wide. 

And all for you.

Your fingertips traced over the swell of his ass, your eyes watching him pucker around the ruby-adorned, inverted cross plug that sat between his cheeks. You kneaded his supple skin, your nails burrowing in as his fingers replicated yours elsewhere, his ringed knuckles turning a new shade of white as he gripped the table’s edge harder, anticipation making his breathing tattered. Your thumb traces around the edge of the rubied plug, pushing the bejeweled toy deeper into him as you squared your hips to his ass, grinding your artificial length against him as your nails raked up the expanses of his back. 

“Did you wear this all day for me?” You pulled at the plug, eliciting a muffled groan from him as he pushed back against your hand, desperate for more friction as he nodded his flushed face, his forehead collapsed against the black cloth adorning the table. Your hand moved further up his back and into his long, silky blonde hair, jerking his head up and back as you spanked him hard, the thunderous clap reverberating off of the walls. “I asked you a question, Father Langdon.”

He swallowed through his shaky affirmation, his fingers gathering the black cloth for support as your hand wandered hungrily around his waist, your fingertips ghosting over his throbbing cock, jumping toward the direction of your minuscule touch. Your hand encased him, the movement of your wrist languid and steady as you manipulated the plug in tandem, smiling against his skin as he whispered your name like a prayer toward the mosaic ceiling.  
“Turn around.” 

You stepped back to afford him room to move, your lip immediately caught between your teeth as your eyes feasted on his cock, a bead of precum dripping onto his foreskin as he took the couple of steps toward you. You fought the urge to drop to your knees in front of him, to take him between your lips and drink him dry like his cum was a both the body and blood of Christ. But as he captured your desirous lips between his, his feisty hands exploring the hidden treasure that sat beneath your pants, you wanted to see those delicious lips elsewhere. “On your knees, Father.”

He knelt down agonizingly slow, his lusty eyes never parting with yours as he positioned himself in front of your hips, his nose nuzzling against your fake bulge as he unfastened your pants. His eyes grew wide as the black and red dildo fell from its confines, landing on his flushed cheek as he continued to remove your pants, licking his swollen lips before skimming them over side of the silicone shaft.

“Have you examined your conscience today?” You brushed his hair away from his face as he looked up at you, his fingers enclosed around the dildo, slowly tugging as he shook his head. 

Your eyes flittered to the contents of the communion table, immediately spotting the beaded piece of red and black iconography. Taking the few short steps, you collected the Rosary, intertwining it between your fingers as you resumed your place in front of him. “Well you should, Father...” Your thumb traced over his parted lips, pushing it past his teeth and over his tongue. “Especially with what I plan to do to you...”

“Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee...” His voice was low but powerful as he chanted the first round of prayer, the sacred words echoing off of the cathedral walls despite his quiet tone, as if the voice was not his own, but a voice of something ancient and more sinister. “Blessed art thou amongst women...” His eyes grew dark, his irises disappearing as he matched your lustful gaze, a nefarious smile consuming his mouth as the tip of the dildo bounced off of his lips. “And blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.” 

You watched the tip of the dildo disappear between his plush lips, his head slowly bobbing as his fingers explored the skin of your legs, ravenously groping your ass as the toy slowly disappeared in his mouth, inch by inch until his nose grazed against the harness. You gasped as the sight, your breathing hitched as he slowly backs off of the silicone, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the toy as he looked at you again. “Holy Mary, Mother of God...” You moaned as your head fell backward, his fingers exploring your folds, his thumb landing on your clit as he plunged two fingers deep within you. “Pray for us sinners...”

“Now and at the hour of our d -“ Your nails burrowed into his broad shoulders for support as his fingertips grazed your g-spot repeatedly, his mouth encapsulating the dildo again as he inhaled the length down his throat. Your hand gripped him at the nape of his neck, pulling him further onto the toy as he pulled you closer to him by your core. “D- death...”

His skilled fingers pummeled into you hastily, evoking a blossoming warmth in the pit of your stomach as you panted over him, the sight of his mouth engulfing the dildo mixed with his fingers almost enough to make you fully come undone. He growled against the toy as you clenched uncontrollably around his fingers, sending a vibration throughout your core, your hips pushing into his fingers insatiably. 

The coil tightened rapidly with each thrust of his curved fingers onto your sensitive wall, his thumb rubbing tight circles around your clit as his head moved quicker over your artificial cock. As you looked down, your eyes landed on his throbbing length, harder than you’ve ever witnessed, prodding into nothingness in tandem with his busied fingers. Sense memory reminded you what his cock was made of, how his soft skin felt like velvet dragging over your lips and tongue, how his long, precise thrusts could make your body quiver uncontrollably as his cock touched a part of you that only he knew about, how he pulsated his cum into you, steadying your trembling, quaking hips as he grunted a vulgar, depraved Latin prayer onto your lips. 

You felt your walls start to flutter as he grunted over the dildo, the symphony of garbled words and squelched wetness resonating around the nave and transepts. You were too consumed in your growing promise of orgasm that you barely noticed him abandon the spit covered dildo, pushing it against the harness to allow his hungry tongue to replace his thumb on your swollen clit, flicking wildly before enveloping the bundle of nerves with his lips. 

With a few long winded sucks and twirls of his tongue, you came with a force that threatened to make your knees buckle, your fingers digging into his skin as you cried his name. His tongue replaced his fingers as he lapped through your lips, devouring all the arousal he possibly could as his nose continued to rub on your swollen clit, sending shock waves through your soul. 

Your mind was clouded with post-orgasmic bliss as he parted from you, his mouth and chin covered in your cum as he slipped the silicone dildo back over his tongue. Your eyes peered south, noticing the string of precum dangling from his cock, begging for release, swaying like a pendulum with the movements of his head. You had every intention to oblige him. Your fingers caressed his hollowed cheek as you pulled the dildo out of his eager mouth, your hand clasping his chin to crane his head upward. “Open up, Father Langdon…”

You dangled the red and black Rosary over his opened lips, the cross settling over his tongue as the rest of the beads followed suit, your fingers ushering his chin to close. His eyes were wide with bewilderment as your thumb swept over his lips, your lips replacing your thumb with a quick kiss before your fingers wrapped around his pleading, weeping cock. “Don’t let it fall out…”

His hips shuddered into your fingers, his nostrils flaring as he breathed rapidly, his groans muffled by the enclosed Rosary. “Go stand in front of the communion table and I’ll give you what you deserve…” He scurried to the table, facing away from you, his hands stabilizing his leaning body on the top of the tablet as you re-clothed your bottom half before ambling toward him from behind, your shoe pushing his legs apart. 

“Father Langdon,” you murmured as you brushed his hair behind his shoulder, littered with the red and purple markings of your nails, “I believe you have two more Hail Mary’s to recite to fully examine your conscience.” Your fingertips tiptoed their way down his spine and over his tailbone, nestling between his cheeks until your felt the warm metal of the plug moving against your fingers. You twisted the toy between your fingertips as you littered kissed over your nail marks on your way to his neck, pulling the toy out slowly until it hit the floor with a loud clash. 

“And I’m going to fuck you,” you whispered against his ear, your two fingers sliding into his stretched hole with ease, finding his pleasure center immediately. His low, guttural groan almost sounded demonic as you pressed against him, the ever-growing string of precum puddling on the old bible text. He rose on his toes with each plunge against his prostate, his fingers gathering the cloth of the table as a surrogate for his cock that he was beyond desperate to grab. “Like you fuck me while you pray to your holy mother…”

You retrieved the small bottle of lubricant from your pocket, placing a large dollop on the head of the dildo, spreading it along the shaft with your fingers as you watched his ribcage heave in eagerness. Squaring up to his hips, you let the dildo fall between his cheeks, the lubricant helping to slide the silicone down to his hole. Your fingers embraced his hips as you slowly pushed forward, exhaling as you watched the toy disappear inside of him inch by inch until there was nothing more for him to take. 

His goose bump ridden skin was damp against your wandering hands, caressing his lower back and thighs as you withdrew almost entirely, only to plunge forward again, angling your hips to brush against his prostate. His distorted groans were deafening, otherworldly as you drove into him repeatedly, holding his hips for leverage as the communion table squeaked in resistance against his legs. Your fingers raked up his spine as you continued your long thrusts, fisting his sweaty hair before pulling his back to your front, your hand fisting his cock. “I won’t let you cum until you complete them.” He nodded enthusiastically, a muffled “yes” falling from his busied mouth. “Without any mistakes…”

“Hail Mary, full of grace…” Your hand jerked him leisurely as you collected the sweat off his back with your tongue, mulling over his sinful taste as you listened to his muffled, strained words, speaking around the Rosary. As he continued the garbled prayer, your thrusts became faster, catching him off guard as he grunted, the words coming out in sporadic stumbles, his sharp pull on the tablecloth causing the communion chalice to topple off with a loud crash. 

“Father Langdon, having trouble with some prayers, are we?” The crack of your palm against his ass made him groan, your hands squeezing his cock as you caught his first mistake, his hole clenching around the silicone as he whimpered a string of indecipherable expletives. You halted your thrusts, your fingers kneading into his ass before you pulled out agonizingly slow, only to slam back into him, driving the communion table forward. “Do we need to begin again?”

He shook his head, beads of sweat flying from his forehead as he began the prayer again. You stippled kisses along his spine as you stilled within him for a brief moment, your fingers gradually pumping his cock as your other hand caressed his balls. Your smiled wickedly against his as you felt his hips jutting against your hands, impatient to satiate the need to cum. You spanked him again, a warning that you’d leave him unsatisfied if he continued without your blessing.

The flares of the candles burst into fires as he started the last jumbled verse, your stilled hips now picking up speed, your hand jerking him with vigor as the supporting communion table slid inch by inch, thrust by thrust across the altar floor. “Look at her while you finish…” Your hand craned his head toward the virgin Mary stained glass, staring down at the both of you while you wreck him, swearing you could see a tear fall from the glass’ eye. 

At once, his mangled words became vividly clear, dozens of voices whispering and murmuring in swirling chants, speaking languages that seemed long dead, the Hail Mary prayer becoming an menacing mantra that reverberated throughout the structures of the cathedral. You swore that his skin changed under your fingertips, the smooth perfection now seemingly an unearthly shade of broken white skin as you pummeled into him, his features becoming distorted into something you didn’t readily recognize under the blaze of the raging fires that sat atop their small wicks. 

With a few more well placed thrusts, he roared his release, his hoarse shouts sounding like it was summoned from the depths of hell as ropes of cum shot out of his cock, landing in rivulets on the old velum pages of the bible that was positioned below him. The stained glass windows burst, the chilled, viscous wind gusted throughout the altar as his guttural groans continued. He thrusted messily into your hand as he rode out his intense pleasure, the rosary falling from his parted lips chaotically as his prolonged orgasm consumed him. 

You kissed his shoulder as you pulled out, his skin returning to its original texture and color, his face heavily satiated as his flushed cheek rested against the table. You shoved the dildo back into your pants, fastening the zipper before you leaned over him the final time. “Perhaps next time I can exercise the devil from you,” you murmured in his ear, your eyes flittering to the broken stained glass that littered the area. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at Mass, Father Langdon.”


End file.
